Episode:Strategy X
| image = | date = November 4, 2000 | ep_num = 1 | writer = Avi Arad Bob Forward Rick Ungar | director = Frank Paur | guest = | prev = | next = The X-Impulse }} The X-Men ranks are boasted by the arrival of Nightcrawler. (Series Premiere) Story and are attending a game. Jean is taking pictures while Scott watches from the stands. Scott notices picking pockets and heads down to stop him. He gets there in time to save Todd from three football players who plan on beating him for stealing. Scott loses control of his powers and causes an explosion. Professor and show up soon after to smooth things over. Xavier "adjusts" some thoughts and then heads off to the train station to pick up who's come to join the school. He has arrived from , in an attempt to find people who would accept him. Meanwhile stops by a store on his , to pick up water and a newspaper before heading for the . is shown watching him from a distance. Back at the mansion, Xavier introduces Kurt to both Jean and Scott. Scott and Kurt shake hands, and Scott tries to hid his surprise over Kurts two fingers and one thumb hand. Xavier then talks to Scott about the explosion he caused. Back at the high school, calls Todd into the office. She asks about Scott and tells him to find out everything he can about the , when he tries to get out of it she morphs into a demon and yells at him. At the mansion, Xavier shows Kurt to his room and gives him an to make him look like a normal human. Storm drops off his X-Men uniform. At school when the bell rings for lunch, Scott's friend Paul asks him if they are going to eat together. Scott tells him he'll met him in a minute. Todd shows up and talks to Scott about them both being " ". Later, Scott calls Xavier from the cafeteria to tell him about Toad. Xavier sends Storm to "audition" Toad. When he shows up at the mansion she creates a killer storm and chases him into the mansion. He flies through a window and collides with Nightcrawler. The two end up wrecking the house as Toad chases Nightcrawelr around. Xavier stops them to say that Toad is a mutant and he can join the X-Men if he wishes. Toad tells them that all he wants is Nightcrawler's head and he jumps Kurt again. Kurt s and they end up in the . Xavier calls in Jean and Scott to save them. As Scott protects Toad, Nightcrawler tries to pull the plug on a robot, causing it to go off and hit them. Xavier shuts down the room and Toad runs. Nightcrawler gets upset over causing the accident and runs off too. Scott follows Nightcrawler. Toad runs into Logan on his way out, but Xavier tells Logan to let him go. Then he welcomes Logan home. Scott finds Nightcrawler in the hangar. Scott tells him that if he sticks around Nightcrawler will be able to fly it one day. He tells him that it's okay to make mistakes, that the reason they are here is to learn control. Scott welcomes Nightcrawler to the team. At the school, Darkholme freaks out about Toad running out on the X-Men. She throws him out of the office and then morphs into her true form, a blue woman. arrives and tells her not to be so hard on him. "Remember this is only the beginning." Quotes Trivia Goofs Continuity Background Reaction External Links Category:X-Men: Evolution Episodes Category:Series Pilots Category:Season Premieres